Ann Goddard (c1833-1915)
|short_name= Ann Goddard |surname = Goddard |given_name = Ann |sex=F |father = John Goddard (c1810-) |mother = Jeanetta Unknown (c1810-) |birth_year = 1833 |birth_date-approx = c |birth_locality=Hornstead |birth_county=Berkshire |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |birth_sources=His parents' birth years are merely estimated. |death_month= 2 |death_day = 18 |death_year = 1915 |death_street=Cadley South |death_locality=Savernake |death_nation=United Kingdom |death_sources= |death_locality = Savernake |death_county = Wiltshire |death_nation-subdiv1 = England |wedding1_year=1859 |wedding1_month=7 |wedding1_day=1 |wedding1_locality=Aldershot |wedding1_county=Hampshire |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=England |wedding1_nation=United Kingdom |wedding1_month= 7 |wedding1_day = 6 |wedding1_year = 1859 |joined_with=Thomas McArthur (1835-1902) |long_name = Ann Goddard |alternative_names = Britannia McArthur |description = Her husband fought in the Crimea War as Rank Gunner & Driver in the Royal Regiment of Artillery and won the Victoria Cross at Sebastopol. |sources= |contributors=Nathanville }} On 6 July 1859 at Aldershot, Hampshire, Ann married Thomas Arthur VC, aged about 24, from Abbotsham, Devon. In 1860 Thomas Arthur's Battery, the 8th Brigade, moved to Devonport, Plymouth, and in 1861 Ann gave birth to their first child, Jeanetta Arthur, born in Plymouth Devon. In 1863 their second child, Emily E Arthur, was also born in Plymouth, Devon but later that year Thomas Arthur's Battery moved to Ireland where he then served in the Army until July 1866; and where on 20 February 1865 Mary Ann Arthur was born at Ballincollig, County Cork, Ireland. Late in 1866 early 1867 Thomas Arthur was stationed to India with his unit, now called D Battery, 8th Brigade. While he was serving in the Army in India, Ann, his wife gave birth to at least four further children there between 1868 and 1873; Britannia McArthur (c1868), Alice McArthur (c1870), Agnes Phoebe McArthur (c1872), and Aileen Ruby McArthur (c1873). Also, within two years of arriving in India, and while Thomas Arthur was still serving in the Army, Thomas Arthur changed his name to Thomas McArthur and his wife Ann changed her name to Britannia! On 19 May 1874, after duty at Lucknow and other centres in Bengal, Thomas McArthur retired from the Army on a princely sum of 1/-, one shilling, per day. After his retirement from the Army the family left India and returned to England, where in c1876, in Bideford, Devon (near Thomas Arthur’s birth place) Sophia McArthur was born. The last child of Thomas McArthur and his wife Britannia, Nelly McArthur, was born in Pucklechurch, Bristol, around 1879. In the same year, on 20 October 1879, Their oldest child, Jeanetta Arthur, married Thomas Stickler at St Philip and Jacob, Bristol. In 1881 on census night Jeanetta Arthur and Thomas Stickler were living at 28 Parkfield Ranks, Pucklechurch, Bristol; and visiting them was Jeanetta's sister, Emily Arthur, a domestic house servant. By this time Thomas McArthur with his wife and children Nelly McArthur (aged 2), Sophia McArthur (aged 5), Agnes McArthur (aged 9), Alice McArthur (aged 11) and Britannia McArthur (aged 13) were living at their family home, 7 Cadley Square, South Savernake, Wiltshire. At the 1891 census Thomas with his wife and their youngest daughter, Nelly McArthur now aged about 11, were still living in Savernake, but now at 28 Salisbury Road, Cadley, South Savernake, Wiltshire; the older children having left home, and Thomas Arthur is shown as Thomas McArthur, Chelsea Pensioner (V.C). References Category:Upgraded from info page